I've Been TRYING to Say
by Argand the Cookie Monster
Summary: Col's trying to say something to Connie, but he keeps getting interrupted! What does he want to tell her? Co-written with Leafecho, yet again.


**Hihihi! I'm BAAAAACCCCCKK!!! My parents kinda banned me from the Internet and the computer in general, but it got lifted! And I finished all spelling bees, SATs, projects, whatnot. So I'm BACK! Anyway, this story starts as a note-passing session between Col and Connie, but grows into an actual story, which I did not intend.**

**Co-written with Leafecho, again. She was the one who persuaded me to make actual dialogue besides notes. If it's good, I take the credit. If it's horrible, she can take the blame! =D

* * *

**Connie, are you busy?

_Well, you're obviously going to bother me, busy or not. What?_

Are you doing the talent show? Anneena said you were thinking about it.

_I still AM thinking about it. You doing it?_

Nah. Music is not my strong point. John is trying to get me to turn pages for him while he plays piano. I told him he was so good at composing that he could just improvise there on stage.

_He IS good. That's why WE'VE recruited him, Myriah and I. He's also surprisingly good at drums and guitar._

So what would you be doing?

_Well… Myriah wanted us to do a singing-dance routine. For the songs "Singing' in the Rain", "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile", a song she wrote-"Forget-Me-Not", or songs we wrote together, "Wait for it" and "Bring the Rain". You see, she takes sooo many dance lessons, tap, ballet, hip-hop, jazz, ballroom, lyrical, the lot. She's been slowly teaching me. She says she can even get her dance tutor to help choreograph the dances for the talent show._

…Wow. Isn't there a limit of, like, 3 songs?

_We're still choosing what we'd want to do. I'm still thinking if I want to do it or not. Myriah really wants me to do it. I'm better at singing, you see._

Ah… I didn't even know you COULD sing…

_Thanks, EVER so much. Remember the sirens? All companions to them, even universals like me, can sing fairly well…_

True…

_Anyway, did you have anything else? Or am I going to have to get notes from Jane later on? I'd like to remind you that French is my weakness, and it MAY help if I pay attention…_

Paying attention is overrated. But I hadn't had anything else to say. Except… Never mind.

_You did that on purpose, didn't you? You KNOW I can't stand it when someone says "Never mind". What were you going to say, or… write?_

Nothing! Go on, listen to the teacher.

_Ugh. You… intolerable… insufferable…_

Running out of adjectives?

_No, I just wanted to enunciate the point. "Annoying, irritating, infuriating, frustrating, exasperating…"_

I see that you appear to be very good at finding synonyms…

_That, and I use them all at least once every day to describe you._

I'm glad.

_Once again, anything else, before I actually listen to the teacher?_

Yup!

_… Elaborate._

- ----- -------

_Col, I can't SEE when you write that small._

I had wrot---

* * *

"And THAT is why you don't let the teacher see you writing notes, Col." Connie said, ruefully.

"It's not MY fault!" Col protested.

"And yet you were the one to be caught, punished, and gain a detention."

"Yes… And why they let YOU off, I don't know." Col frowned.

"Because, Col," Connie smiled sweetly, "the French teacher doesn't know what my handwriting looks like. She didn't know you were talking to me. But she did see you with the paper, writing something down."

"Not. Fair." Col muttered.

Connie smiled even more brightly. "Anyway, what did you write that was so impossibly small that I couldn't see?"

Col blushed. "Nothing."

"When you say it's 'nothing', that usually means that it's really important," Connie narrowed her eyes.

"I—" Col once again was interrupted. This time, by Rat, Anneena and Connie's friend Myriah as they came over to the lunch table.

"Hi!" Myriah smiled and waved.

"Hey!" Connie smiled back.

Col sighed as all three sat down. Rat poked Col, none too gently.

"What's up this time, horse-boy?"

Col glared. "Nothing."

Connie raised an eyebrow. "I repeat my earlier statement. When you say 'nothing' it usually is something we should know."

"I'll tell you later, Connie," Col sighed again. "I promise!" He added when he saw her doubtful look.

* * *

"So…." Connie said, once she and Col were outside the school building. "Are you going to tell me, or what?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Col stalled.

"Because I'm nosy, at least, I am when I want to be."

"Well… Let's walk home." Col looked at the sidewalk, and trudged along. Connie followed.

"I'm not going to give this up, you know." Connie said, brightly. "I'll find out, sooner or later."

"I'd rather it be later." Col muttered.

"Okay, then! Depending on the definition of later. Hopefully, later is now?"

"You're insufferable." Col rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's what I say to you. Don't get the roles mixed up!" Connie glared at him jokingly.

Col smiled. "You're one in a million."

"That's also what I'm supposed to say to you. Jeez!" But Connie forgot about something. She had also been the one to kiss him, previously. As their roles were reversed already…. Well… you can imagine what Col did next.

Connie felt lips on hers, her eyes open wide, and she just stood there, stunned. Even after Col pulled away, she remained there, standing still.

Col mumbled something, blushed, and started to hurry away. Connie put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. He felt his heart jump a bit when she kissed him in return, pressing her chapped lips to his, hugging him tightly.

When both pulled away from the other, Col smiled slightly. "And that's what I've been trying to write and tell you."

"What," Connie smiled back, "you've been trying to write a kiss?"

"No," Col paused, "I've been trying to say, 'I love you.'"

* * *

**Cute ending? I thought so… But I usually think wrong, so that's okay! Little button down there labeled "REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER" down there loves you!**

**Leafecho says "Argand is wrong, the button down there hates you. But review anyway!"  
**

**~Argand **_and the awesometastic Leafecho!_**  
**


End file.
